Lost In Middle Earth
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Six friends get sucked into Middle Earth as new characters in the movie. They have to find each other before the movie makes them its own. -Written for my friends-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

**AN: I rewrote this one a little but don't worry, My OC's aren't going to mess with the way of things. Well they will a little but just hold on it will come together in the end.**

There was a group of friends who seemed to have been friends for centuries. There were four girls: Leslie the all around cowgirl with medium sandy brown hair, brown eyes and rosy cheeks. She also had a bit of an over bite. Jessica was the newest addiction to the group joining them in the sixth grade. She had beautiful wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Her nose was slightly pointed but it looked wonderful on her slender face. Michelle was the preachers daughter. She had hair a shade lighter than Leslies and blue eyes. Her body was covered in freckles but she was the beauty of the group. Then there was Estee, the rebel. She had the same color hair as Michelle. Or so she would have if she hadn't dyed it every other week. Her eyes were blue and she was a little chunky compared to the other girls. In this group were also three boys. Brent the farmer boy. He had a darker blond hair color, blue eyes and had the cutest baby face. Trent was the misfit. He was very tall had blond hair and blue eyes. The girls frequently reminded him that he looked just like Ron Weasley from Harry Potter. Then there was Duane the Sci-Fi nerd. He had a darker complexion than the rest of the group who all had the same pail skin color. His hair was a medium brown and his eyes were the most amazing eyes any one had ever seen. They were some what brown with green, blues, and even yellow mix in them. He was the best looking out of the three guys.

This small group of friends called themselves the Elementary Crew because that's when they all became friends. Elementary school. They were the most unlikely group of friends yet nothing could tare them apart. Or so every one believed.

"So what have I missed?" Estee asked, rushing down the basement stairs to Michelle's hangout. The others rolled their eyes. Estee was never on time even when they told her whatever they were doing started an hour before it really did.

"Where the hell have you been?" Duane asked not looking away from the television screen.

"Sleeping." Estee said as she flung herself on the couch that was already occupied by Duane, Brent and Jessica. "You know some people have to work to make sure they get out of this shit whole town."

"Get off." Duane said pushing her to the ground. Everyone laughed except for Duane. He wasn't a touchy person. He and Estee were always beating up each other. Most people who didn't know them thought they were siblings.

"Then scoot over so I can sit." Estee said, but no one moved, so she leaned up against Jessica's legs. She then looked up at the television screen for the first time since she got there. "God! Lord of the Rings again. this is like the hundredth time we've had a Lord of the Rings marathon. Don't get me wrong, its full of hot guys but…Come on we all can quote all three movies with out the sound on."

"It was Duane's pick." Michelle reminded her. Estee should have know. Every time it was his pick it was either Lord of the Rings or the Bourne movies. Every once in awhile he'd take a gamble and go for Matrix or Mission impossible.

"Oh well I'll live." Estee said with a smile.

"You only say that because Orlando Bloom just came on the screen." Leslie teased.

"Hell yeah." Estee exclaimed. "I'd love to see one of those elves work it in real life."

Everyone groaned.

"Estee do you have to make everything sexual?" Trent asked. Estee sent a playful wink his way.

"Oh you know you like it big boy." Estee teased. Trent's turned red. It wasn't that Trent liked Estee that way, it was just that any girl who flirted with him could make him blush.

"Don't you wish you could some how be in the movie for like a day or something." Duane said with a smile. "I mean like live with the characters and help them out with the plot."

"You'd be Sauron's son or something." Estee said and Duane smacked her.

"I'd be an elf." Duane corrected her.

"Ok then LOTRN (Lord of the Rings Nerd) what would we be if we where in the movie?" Estee snapped back. The others groaned. Their they went again.

"Brent would be a human. Trent would be human also. Leslie and Michelle would be Hobbits. Jessica would be and Elf and you would be a dwarf. Because you've already got the beard." Duane spat back. Estee nearly knocked him off the couch when she wrestled him. Duane was stronger than she was but Estee was about five pounds heavier and she knew how to use her weight. She sat on him and put his head in a head lock as he tickled her sides. Soon Estee had to let him go. She was extremely ticklish and by the sound of her laughter she was having trouble breathing.

"Just watch the movie you two." Michelle said then pointed the spot next to her. "Estee sit here."

With out even throwing a fit she went over and sat by Michelle. She knew the group would soon become annoyed with the two and throw them both out of the house. Estee leaned her head onto Michelle's shoulder as her eyes slowly began to droop. Soon sleep over took her.

**XOX**

Michelle opened her eyes and looked around at where she was. the place was extremely unfamiliar to her the room had a rounded ceiling. Michelle had only seen a place like this in one movie. Lord of the Rings. She looked down to see she was in a very pretty blue spring dress. She wasn't sure when it dated back to but they style was very old. Stretching she ran her fingers threw the back of her hair and was oddly surprised to find it much longer than before. Alarmed she quickly got up and looked into a mirror. Her hair was a dark brown and her freckles seemed to be darker as well. She had to admit this was the weirdest dream she had ever had in her life.

"Melda?" A voice called from somewhere in the house. Michelle had never heard that name before but some how she knew it was hers. Soon memories not belonging to her started to flow threw her mind like a movie. It didn't take her long to realize where she was. She was in the Baggins household in the Shire. She was a Hobbit.

"Melda where are you?" the voice called again. Melda rushed out the door and quickly found the boy who was looking for her.

"I'm here Frodo." Melda said with a smile. She remembered that Frodo was her older brother. They were very close and hardly went anywhere with out each other.

"Gandalf is coming today." Frodo said excitedly grabbing his sisters hands and jumping up and down. The girl did the same. They had waited to see Gandalf for so long. He was the one that put adventure into the Baggins blood.

"What time today?" Melda asked spinning around in a circle playfully.

"Some time not to long after lunch." Frodo answered and Melda laughed.

"He will be late. But to him Wizards are never late." She replied. Frodo gave her and odd look but said nothing. He knew his sister had some very odd moments. Some times it seamed like all she did was talk in riddles. The two young ones walked into the study where they found their uncle writing on his book as usual. he did not look up from the papers but he still knew they were there.

"Frodo, Melda. Good morning. Do you all remember what time day it is?" Bilbo asked. Melda giggled. She was the more mischievous one out of the two.

"Today Uncle? No, is there something special on this day?" She teased. Bilbo looked up slightly.

"Its my birthday child." Bilbo reminded her even though he knew she was just playing with him. "I did hope you would have remembered. I had a great surprise for the two of you."

"I remember." Melda piped up. Frodo smiled. His sister always seemed to make him laugh.

"Awe good, good." Bilbo said then went back to his writing. Melda looked up at him in surprise. She then turned to her brother. Apparently he had meant that they would get their surprise later. Her confusion soon turned to mischief.

"The last one to the swimming hole is a pile of dragon dung." Melda yelped as she raced out the door quickly fallowed by Frodo. To neither of their surprise Frodo had won. Neither of them really wanted to swim. They just loved watching the look everything had in the water. Like tree branches. They looked so ruff and weak by just looking into the tree, but when you glance at the same tree in the water, it seemed to glow with brilliance.

"Frodo?" Melda asked while she lay next to him on the ground and he leaned up against a tree reading one of his favorite books. It took a moment for him to answer her.

"Yes?" He said in almost a dreamy state.

"Do you think you or I will ever get an adventure as great as Uncle Bilbo's were?" Melda asked. She turned towards her brother. He thought for a moment before he answered.

"You may." He said then turned to face her. "But I could never leave the Shire. This is my home. I love it here."

Melda watched her brothers face for a moment. He really did love this place. She did as well, but not as much as he did. "Then I guess the Shire will always be our home. I couldn't bare leaving you. You've been my brother for to long."

"For your whole life and forever after wards." Frodo said with a sigh. They both knew that the time was getting later. They had missed lunch but they usually didn't eat much anyway. The sun was just starting to move its way out of the sky. The breeze was becoming cooler and on the wind the two young hobbits could hear he sound of a wagon and a man singing. They looked at each other with glee.

"Gandalf!" they exclaimed the quickly got to their feet and raced towards the sound they heard. When they reached the side of the road they both stopped. They had just made it in time.

"Your late." Frodo said crossing his arms across his chest. Gandalf brought his wagon to a halt.

"A Wizard is never late Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said in all seriousness. "Nor is he early he arrives precisely when he means to."

It was silent for a moment. Frodo glanced over at his sister who had a smug look on her face. How had she known that Gandalf was going to say that. Soon Gandalf was having trouble not laughing and all three burst out into merry laughter.

"Its wonderful to see you Gandalf." Frodo said jumping into the wizards arms. Melda jumped on after him and gave the man a hug after her brother.

"My, my miss Melda Baggins I do say you have grown. I bet you'll be as tall as your brother soon." Gandalf said with a smile. Melda was about three inches shorter than Frodo and was also the shortest hobbit of her age.

"Thank you Gandalf." Melda said with a smile. The wizard always seemed to know how to cheer the young Baggins. "I'm surprised you have come. But it is a wonderful surprise."

"You don't think I would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday did you?" Gandalf asked. The Hobbits smiled. Of coarse he couldn't. Gandalf got the wagon moving again and the Hobbits enjoyed the ride threw their Shire.

"What news from the outside world." Tell me everything." Frodo said catching both Melda and Gandalf off guard.

"Everything? You're far to eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural." Gandalf replied. "I would have excepted a question like that from your sister."

"He beat me too it." Melda replied with a smile. "So tell us Gandalf. Tell us of your adventures."

"Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on as much as it has this past Age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits. For which I am very thankful." He smiled at his two companions and paused as they entered the country side. The began to pass by the Gamgee place when Melda unannounced jumped off the wagon.

"I'll see you all later!" She called out to them. Frodo didn't seemed bothered by the fact that his sister had left. Gandalf couldn't put his finger on the change he had noticed in the girl. Almost as if she wasn't the real Melda. He put his un easiness to one side and waved to the girl. She quickly raced up to the front door of the house. She wasn't even sure why she had the feeling she needed to stop there. That was till she saw who had opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR**

**AN: i noticed that the reviews i got were asking me if i knew that LOTR is a book. YES! i do know that lol my apartment is designed so people feel like they just walked into Middle Earth. I based this story off of the movie because the added characters are actually real friends of mine and they asked me to write this story for them and i'd do any thing for them. lol i'm a sucker like that. oh i lost my thought there for a moment but yeah this story is based off of the movie because out of my six friends, Duane and i are the only ones that have read them. bet you cant guess who i am lol**

Brent opened his eyes and quickly closed them again. He prayed that what he had just seen was all a dream. Slowly he opened them again to see that it was not a dream. He was in a strange house but the rounded walls and ceiling made him realize he was in a Hobbits house. Maybe Estee had been right. They had been watching the movies to much. He got to his feet and looked at himself in the mirror. He was shocked at his reflection. He was chubbier and his hair was long just like the Hobbit's hair in the movie. He then looked down at his feet. He wasn't just in a Hobbit house. He was a Hobbit. The moment he realized that it was like a password to unknown memories that were supposed to belong to him.

"Beldon Gamgee get out here this moment." A shrill cry called out from somewhere in the house. Brent was shocked even more when he realized that he himself was Beldon.

"Coming Mother." He called. He hurried out of his room and found his mother in the kitchen with his twin brother Samwise. Sam for short. He looked form his mother to his brother. He had this nagging feeling that he had forgotten to do something.

"Do you remember shutting the hog gate?" His mother asked. Beldon realized right then that it was the gate that he had forgotten. He gave his mother an apologetic look. But she didn't seem to think that was enough. "Your father and brother have spent the last hour running after those hogs while you were off sleeping as always."

"Sorry mother." Beldon said. His mother sighed taking his apology.

"Go get washed up for the party, the both of you." She said and her sons hurried off hoping she wouldn't all of the sudden change her mind and start yelling again. they had just gotten to the back when their mother called for Beldon again.

"Beldon, its that Baggins girl." She yelled. Beldon had fond memories of Melda Baggins. He rushed threw the house and quickly opened the door. He was even more surprise at who was standing outside. It wasn't the Melda he had remembered it was Michelle as Melda. He quickly stepped out the door and lead her out of ear shot from his very nosey family. When he was sure no one was listening he turned to her.

"How did we get here?" He asked her.

"I don't know Beldon." She said surprised that his new name came so easily to her. "The only thing I remember is that Estee and Duane were fighting and Duane wished he could be in the movie. I think he even gave us characters."

"But I was a human." Beldon said remembering the conversation clearly. "Where do you think the others are?"

Melda shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that if we want to find them we are going to have to go with Sam and Frodo. You need to make sure you are under that window eaves dropping with Sam. I'll make sure I'm home with Frodo."

"How do you know Gandalf will let us go?" Beldon asked. Melda rolled her eyes.

"We will know about the ring." Melda said simply. "If we know about it we cant stay. We'd be in danger."

Beldon smiled he had never thought of that. He looked around once more and could see the blond hair of his brother as he peaked around the corner of the house. Beldon nodded toward the house and Melda giggled.

"Hello there Sam." She called making the boy jump. She laughed and turned back to Beldon. "See you at my Uncle's party."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Beldon replied back.

Of coarse the birthday party was full of dancing, drinking, and fireworks. Melda found herself in the middle of the dancing with Frodo and Beldon. Sam was sitting by himself watching Rosie dance. Melda but her arm around Frodo's so she could talk to him.

"Go have Sam dance with Rosie." Melda said with a smile. Frodo looked over at his friend and smiled.

"I don't know how you do it Melda, but sometimes I think there is more to you than we all believe." Frodo said then went over and sat down next to Sam Beldon and Melda watched as Frodo pushed Sam into the open arms of Rosie. Melda smiled.

"I'm so glad they end up together." Melda said she looked at Beldon who looked extremely surprised at her words. "Oh come on Beldon, you've seen the movie. In the third on they get together. Have you even read the book?"

"I just seemed to have forgotten that's all." Beldon said but the way he said it Melda knew something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Beldon." Melda asked and with sad eyes he looked up at her.

"I don't remember my real name." Beldon replied. "I can barely remember our friends. I see glimpses of them in my mind every once in a while. I don't even remember who was oldest and who was youngest."

"Oh that's easy it was…." Melda said then froze. She couldn't remember either. "I think this place is making us its own. We can not forget Beldon. We just cant forget."

"Look what we found." Pippin and Merry said rushing around the corner holding a large red firework. They looked mighty pleased with themselves.

"If you guys almost kill every one with that thing don't say I didn't warn you." Melda said shaking her head. Pippin was a distant cousin of hers and they shared the same love of mischief. The only difference was that Melda knew when to stop. Pippin just seemed to find trouble where ever he went.

"Come one Melda, have a little fun. Live a little." Merry said nudging her arm a bit.

"I'd rather not be covered in ash thank you very much." Melda said and walked away. She watched the two other Hobbits find a hiding spot in a tent. Sure enough the tent was blown up into the air by a very large firework. Melda shook her head. They would never learn. She watched as the large red dragon firework rose into the air and then with out warning swoop back down at the eager crowd. Melda turned just in time to see Gandalf grab and ear on both Pippin and Merry. She had a feeling they would be put to good use. when the party started to calm down Bilbo decided to give a little speech. Melda found Frodo and took a seat next to him.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins." Bilbo said and every Baggins and Boffins in the crowd cheered. "Tooks and Brandybucks. Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots."

"Proudfeets." Some one called from the crowd causing them all to laugh. Bilbo laughed as well then got back to his speech.

"Today is my 111th birthday." Bilbo said happily. Every one in the crowd wished him a happy birthday. Melda smiled over at Frodo. She just wished she could tell him how his life would change after this speech. "But alas, eleventy-one years is far to short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

There was a long pause and Melda watch the smile fade from her brothers face when he realized some thing was wrong.

"What is he doing?" Frodo asked. Melda shook her head. She couldn't say.

"I have things to do." Bilbo said reaching into the right pocket of his vest. Melda already knew what it was. she glanced back at Beldon and the look on his face told her that he knew as well. The next words from Bilbo seemed to be saying it to Melda and Frodo.

"I've put this off far too long." He then raised his voice so the rest of the crowd could hear but kept his eyes on his niece and nephew. "I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell."

"Melda what is he saying?" Frodo asked sounding a bit scared. Melda shook her head. But decided it was best to answer him.

"I believe he is leaving us Frodo." Melda said sadly. Bilbo looked straight into Melda's eyes and at that very moment realized that she knew. He then turned his gaze upon Frodo.

"Goodbye." He said in a whisper and he disappeared. The crowd was in shock. They had just witnessed their dear friend vanish in thin air.

"We have to find him Melda. " Frodo said getting up and rushing onto the stage. He looked back at Melda and realized that she hadn't moved. "What are you waiting for. Get up here and help me."

"Its no use Frodo." Melda said as a tear streaked down her face. "He does not want to be found yet. I promise you will see him again."

Frodo just stared at her. Had Bilbo told her that he was leaving. Or was it just one of her odd moments. He couldn't tell but he knew he wasn't going to let her stop him from finding Bilbo."

Frodo headed for the house. Melda fallowed knowing Bilbo would not be home when he got their. They both could see the fire burning from the fire place as the reached the house. Hopefully Frodo sped up his pace calling out his Uncles name as he entered the house. He did not find his Uncle but he did see a familiar face.

On the ground in front of him was the ring. Melda held back the urge to cringe at the sight of it. Frodo picked it up and turned to see Gandalf.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked as if his heart was being broken. Gandalf just puffed on his pipe. "He talked for so long about leaving. I dint think he'd really do it."

Frodo walked up to Gandalf's side and Melda stood next to him. The wizard seemed to be lost in deep thought.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked. The wizard slowly turned to look at both the hobbits standing before him. He looked into Frodo's hand and smirked.

"Bilbo's ring." Gandalf said. "He's gone to stay with the Elves. "He's left you Beg End."

He help out an envelope for Frodo to put the ring in. Melda caught a glimps of it and just for that split instant she wanted to rip it out of Frodo's hand and take it for herself. But as the ring disappeared into the envelope she kicked herself for not being stronger. She knew what kind of evil the ring possessed but yet that seemed to draw her in even more. Gandalf sealed the envelope sending the rest of my desires away.

"Along with all his possessions." He said finishing what he had started before. "The ring is yours now."

He handed the envelope to Frodo being very careful not to touch the ring. "But it somewhere out of sight."

Gandalf got up quickly and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked.

"Please cant you stay Gandalf?" Melda asked.

"There are some things that I must see to." Gandalf answered.

"What things?" Frodo questioned.

"Is it about the ring Gandalf?" Melda asked causing him to glance at her for a spit second. He ignored her question completely.

"Questions. Questions that need answering." Gandalf replied. He was trying to end the conversation as nicely as he could but Frodo was not taking the hint.

"You've only just arrived." He said sounding a little disappointed. "I don't understand."

Gandalf froze before he slowly turned around to face Frodo. "Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

With that, Gandalf left the house. Melda placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. He looked up at her with so much heartache and confusion. She brought him into a hug. She knew this was the start of his adventure but didn't have the heart to tell him. She knew of what dangers he was going to face. The pain and scars he would have. She broke out of the hug and looked at him.

"Be brave brother." She said trying to put on a happy face. "Everything will be fine."

"How come you are always talking in riddles?" Frodo said angrily. Melda took a step back. Her brother had never gotten angry with her like he had then.

"Because I know things that I can not tell Frodo." Melda said with a heavy sigh. "I wish I could tell you, but if I did it will only come back at you twice as hard."

"What are you talking about Melda!" He demanded. "You make no since any more."

"Go to bed Frodo. I believe you'll have a long day a head of you tomorrow and so shall I." Melda said he gave Frodo's hand a small squeeze then headed off to her bed. She wasn't sure if she would be there in the morning. Part of her was hoping she would be back home with her friends. At least their she knew they were all safe. But then the other part couldn't leave Frodo behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR**

When Melda opened her eyes she saw the curvature of the walls and ceiling and new she was still at the Shire. She stretched and made her way to the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see that Frodo wasn't up yet. He always seemed to sleep a lot when he was upset. Deciding not to wake him up Melda decided to head down to the pub and see if Rosie had any thing cooked up. When she walked in she was greeted as if she was a famous person.

"Hello their Miss Baggins." An elderly man said. She wasn't quite sure of his name but she was sure he was a Proudfoot. She took a seat across from Pippin who was smiling at her like a mad man.

"Will one of you please tell me what is going on?" Melda said looking from Pippin to Merry. Their smiles just widened. Melda rolled her eyes. "Now either you boys tell me what is going on or I'll tell Rosie who really drank that whole keg of beer last week with out paying."

"Neither of us did that." Merry said a little confused.

"Awe but she don't know that does she." Melda said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ok, Ok. He heard that Bilbo left you Bag End." Pippin said still smiling. "Which makes you marriage material."

"I am no where near ready to get married Pippin." Melda said shaking her head. "You mine as well remind the men folk around her about that."

"You cant live alone for your whole life Mel." Merry said Melda glared at him for using a nickname.

"I'm not alone Merry. I have Frodo." Melda reminded him. Then she remembered that she also wouldn't be in the shire very much longer. Why should she care if she was marriage material now. She wasn't going to be around long enough for the men to even stand a chance. Melda called over Rosie.

"You wouldn't happen to have any breakfast left over would you?" Melda asked and received a smile from her friend and before she knew it a plate of chips and eggs where sitting in front of her.

"Rosie you are the best." Melda said with a smile. She looked around the room and wondered how many people would actually miss the six that would soon be gone from the Shire. Would they even notice that they had left. Pushing the thoughts out of her head she ate the rest of her breakfast and listen to Pippin and Merry fight over whether salt ruins food or flavors it. She said her goodbyes and made her way back home. When she got their Frodo was up and dressed.

"I'm ready to go out tonight." He said with a smile. "I think I'll go to the pub after supper. Will you come to?"

"Sure Frodo." Melda said with a smile. It was usually improper for a woman to step foot in a pub and be seen drinking but Melda wasn't much of a drinker and the guys didn't seem to mind having her around.

That night when they were on their way back from the pub Melda got a very unsettling feeling about the house. It was still dark but something told her that it had been disturbed. Frodo and I said goodbye to Sam and Beldon before heading inside. Frodo didn't seem to notice anything till he saw the papers in the study flying off the desk and onto the floor. I quickly grabbed his hand knowing that I had just that window before we had left. They took a few steps into the study and looked down the hall into the kitchen. There didn't seem to be any one there.

"Its ok Melda." Frodo said but as soon as the words where out of his mouth some one grabbed him from behind and turned him around. It was Gandalf, but he was not looking like his cheery self.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" He asked not even letting Frodo's heart slow down from being scared almost to death.

"Its safe Gandalf." Melda assured him even though she wasn't even for sure where Frodo had put the ring.

"Show me." Gandalf demanded. Frodo quickly went to the old chest and found the envelope. He handed it quickly to Gandalf. The wizard quickly threw the envelope into the fire surprising both Melda and Frodo.

"What are you doing?" Frodo almost demanded. Slowly before their eyes the envelope burned away, but he ring was unharmed. Gandalf carefully took the ring out of the fire and held it out to Frodo.

"Hold out your hand Frodo." Gandalf said. Frodo hesitated. "Its quite cool."

Frodo held out his hand and Gandalf dropped the ring into his hand. He was surprised at how heavy the ring really was.

"What can you see?" Gandalf asked cautiously. Frodo held it in his hand and both he and Melda looked it over. It didn't seem to change at all. Gandalf stood up. "Can you see anything?"

"Nothing." Frodo said simply

"Melda?" Gandalf questioned.

"Same." Melda said with a sigh of relieve. Frodo and Melda looked at the ring again. out of no where the ring became etched with some sort of foreign language.

"Wait." They both said together. Gandalf seemed to be holding his breath.

"There are markings." Frodo informed him. Its some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can." Gandalf said sounding very distraught. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor!" Frodo said in complete surprise. Melda turned away from both men. She hated knowing the out come of Frodo's life. The worst part of it was that her memories of what happened where starting to fade. She couldn't even remember what she looked like before she had mysteriously wound up in Middle Earth.

"In the Common tongue, it says." Gandalf started but almost to his horror Melda finished for him.

"One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to Find them. One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." Melda said then clasped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she had just done. Gandalf grabbed her arm gruffly.

"How did you know the words Melda?" He asked angrily. "How did you know of them."

"I see things Gandalf. In my sleep. Some times they come true and some times they don't." Melda lied. "I do not speak of them because I do not want to tell some one something false."

Gandalf let go of her arm but kept a close eye on her while he went back to discussing the ring with Frodo.

"This is the One Ring forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires o Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf said bitterly.

"Bilbo found it." Frodo said as realization hit him. "In Gollum's cave."

"Yes. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call." Gandalf said then looking over at Melda who was quietly sipping on her cup of tea.

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said not wanting to believe that Sauron was still out there. At the sound of its masters voice a soft whisper came from the ring.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it." Gandalf said. Both Melda and Frodo where on the edge of their seats. All of the sudden Frodo stands up and takes the ring.

"All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again." Frodo said walking into the next room. Gandalf and Melda fallow him. "No one knows it here, do they?"

When there was no answer Frodo become uneasy. "Do they Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring." Gandalf said sadly. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and insane babble, they discerned two words."

Gandalf paused and looked over at Melda. Melda shook her head egging him to go on. So Gandalf did so. "Shire. Baggins."

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here." Frodo said a little frightened. Melda took a hold of his arm. She didn't like this one bit. In all desperation Frodo held the ring out to Gandalf. "Take it Gandalf! Take it."

"No Frodo." Melda tried to protest but he didn't listen to her.

"You must take it."

"You cannot offer me this ring." Gandalf demanded as he took a step back.

"I'm giving it to you." Frodo demanded. Melda held her breath for what was going to happen next.

"Don't tempt me, Frodo." Gandalf said forcefully. Frodo finally gave in and put his hand down. "I dare not take it. Not even to Keep it safe. Understand, Frodo. I would use this Ring for a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire." Frodo demanded.

"No." Gandalf agreed. "No it cant."

Frodo then realized what he meant. He looked over at his sister knowing that she had warned him about this last night.

"What must I do." He said trying to sound brave. Gandalf told him to pack. Both he and Melda rushed threw the house, picking up only the things they would need for their trip. When Gandalf realized that Melda believed she was going as well he stopped her in the process of packing some food.

"You must stay behind Melda and look after the house." Gandalf told her.

"Gandalf I know how this is going to turn out….for all of you. All nine of you. You have to let me go Gandalf." Melda pleaded. "If I stay they could take me instead."

Gandalf thought on that for a moment then looked down at the small woman. "What do you mean the nine of us?"

"You will find out later." Melda assured him. She finished packing something from her room and when she came back she found Sam and Beldon sitting chairs waiting for her to return.

"You will be gong with some company." Gandalf informed her. when no one was looking she quickly winked at Beldon who returned the favor. So far their plan had worked. Now they only had to find their other friends, where ever they may have ended up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR**

The four Hobbits walked in silence. Two not knowing where this path would take them the other two knowing exactly what was to become. The only problem was that Melda and Beldon were loosing the memories of their other life. They couldn't remember the others faces or what made them all friends. They could faintly remember where they were before they ended up here but everything else was a blur. They slowly began to fall behind Frodo and Sam while they talked about what they remembered.

"Do you remember when we all started to become friends?" Beldon asked with a smile. "We were playing Harry Potter on the play ground."

"I do remember that. You were Dumbledore, I was Hermione, and…and who was Harry?" Melda asked sadly. She couldn't remember his name. "Or Draco, Ginny? The twins? I cant remember any of their names."

"I know neither can I." Beldon said sadly. "Do you think this is all a dream? Do you think the others are out there?"

"They have to be Beldon." Melda said sadly. She missed the others greatly. And the more she forgot about them the more she longed to see them again. She wondered what the others had been turned into. Or when they would find them on their journey.

They had walked along way and the sun was beginning to fall when the four reached the edge of the shire.

"This is it." Sam said stopping before the corn field. Beldon put his hands on his brothers shoulders.

"This is what?" Frodo asked. Melda stepped past Beldon and Sam and stopped at her brother's side.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam said sadly.

"Same here Sam." Beldon said. He allowed Frodo to take his place as he went and stood by Melda. The two siblings watched their brothers for a moment. They then looked at each other. That friendship that bond they had for each other was so familiar.

Melda and Beldon walked on fallowed by the other two. The darkness was beginning to creep up upon them but it didn't frighten them. They had gotten this far without any trouble. Both Sam and Beldon where sort of breath. Frodo took that as I sign to rest for the night. They took shelter under a very large tree where they set up camp. Sam and Beldon fixed super, Frodo supplied the fire with wood and Melda sat back. The boys were not letting her help with anything. They informed her that it was her time to rest. They would most likely make her fix the meal later on knowing that she could make a meal out of anything.

"Look at those stars." Melda said looking up into the night sky. She sat up on her elbows and watched the men. "Do you believe there is a whole other world out their? Like some one else on a different world is looking up at the stars right now thinking the exact same thing?"

Frodo smiled. His sister did have an odd way of thinking but some times it almost gave you hope for the unknown. He sat down next to her and looked up as well. "Do you remember what mom used to say to us."

"You know I was to young Frodo." Melda said sadly. "I still cant believe you remember her."

"To tell you the truth I don't." Frodo said with a weak smile. "I cant remember her face or if she was short like you. All I remember is her voice and that keeps her memory alive."

Those words brightened Melda's heart. She could hear the others voices and some of the crazy things they would always say. Like how Jessica had the funniest giggle when she was tickles. Or how Trent would always say home dog. She even remembered the nicknames Estee had given them all. She was Wonder woman, Beldon was Iron Man, Jessica was the Black Canary, Leslie the Green Lantern, Trent was Spiderman, Duane was Batman and Estee was Catwoman. She looked over at Beldon and smiled. He knew from the look in her eyes that she remembered. They waited till Sam and Frodo were asleep then met at the bottom where one large root stuck up out of the ground.

"Estee, Duane, Jessica, Leslie and Trent." Melda said with almost a tear in her eye. "I remember their names. I still cant see their faces but I remember their names."

"Duane was my best friend." Beldon said quietly. "We used to go to each others houses and play video games the whole night. We did that for thirteen years, and I never once beat him."

"Estee was my best friend." Melda said with a smile. "I was the goody good and she was the rebel. I remember her coming to my house late at night crying because she had another fight wit her father. I'd sit up with her and sing songs to her till she finally fell asleep."

"I didn't know that." Beldon said almost as he saw Estee in a different light. He always thought Estee was a spoiled only child who always had to be in the lime light. Now he realized that she just wanted to be shown that she was loved. He then burst out laughing. "Do you remember the time your boyfriend lost a bet to you two?"

Melda smiled. "He had to dress up like a girl."

The two friends leaned back to back on the root sharing storied of their tight group of friends.

"What do you think happened to the others?" Melda asked in such a soft whisper Beldon almost missed it.

"Duane I'm sure is a prince or a king and Estee is most likely his sister some how." Beldon said with a laugh. Melda had to laugh as well. those two together in the Middle Earth just spelled disaster.

"I'm sure Jessica and Leslie are some farm girls. Trent is well its hard to say." Melda said with a sigh. "But all I know is that if we ended up as Hobbits they are together as well, some where."

"I hope so." Beldon said with a heavy sigh. He knew that Melda, Leslie and Trent would have been fine on their own. But he and the other three need the group of friends. For some one like Estee the group was the only thing they had. "We should be getting to bed."

Melda yawned in response. They were sure the day a head of them was going to be long.

Sure enough the moment they woke up and got everything put away they were on their way again. Melda and Beldon where in better moods knowing that they could remember things about their friends, but their faces were still blurred. They were ahead of Sam and Frodo and every so often looked back at the two friends. They hardly noticed that they entered Farmer Maggots corn crop. Melda looked back again but her brother and Sam were no where to be seen.

"Beldon we lost them." She exclaimed.

"Lost who?" Merry and Pippin came out from a row of corn carrying a load of cabbages and carrots.

"You two are going to get into trouble if you keep this up." Melda protested. Pippin smiled and took a bite from one of the carrots.

"So what are you two doing here may I ask." Merry said with a twinkle in his eye. "And alone I may add."

"We are not alone." Beldon protested but before he could answer the heard the sounds of a dog barking.

"He let out the dog!" Pippin yelled. The four Hobbits took off the other way. Pippin and Merry ran into Sam and Frodo knocking them to the ground.

"Frodo." Pippin said happily as he realized who he landed on. Melda and Beldon nervously kept looking behind them. But the other two didn't seem bothered by the fact that the dog was after them. "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello, Frodo." Merry greeted as he helped Sam to his feet. Sam quickly got up and pulled Pippin off of Frodo.

"Get off him." He said then helped Frodo to his feet. "Come on, Frodo."

Frodo looked down and realized that his two friends where carrying fresh vegetables. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam exclaimed as Pippin and Merry handed him some cabbages and carrots. Now Frodo and Sam could hear the dog and Farmer Maggot and he was getting close. Pippin grabbed Melda, who grabbed Beldon and raced into the field. Merry and Frodo were right on their heals and soon Sam was there as well.

"I don't know why he's so upset. Its only a couple of carrots." Merry protested. Melda had to laugh she knew the boys had frequently visited the Farmers garden. She had been with them on a couple.

"And some cabbages." Pippin happily added. "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes, Pippin, my point is he's clearly overreacting. They said Beldon and Melda slowed up a bit as the other four raced forth. before they could warn Sam all four of them tumbled down a small steep hill. Beldon ad Melda exchanged looks and quickly went down to meet them. By the time they got their Sam, Merry and Pippin had found mushrooms. Beldon quickly joined them as Melda walked up to Frodo.

"What is it?" She asked. He didn't answer her so she fallowed his gaze. The road farther down seemed to become dark and foggy. She even got an uneasy feeling about it.

Frodo looked at his sister and knew she was feeling the same thing. He then turned towards the others. "I think we should get off the road."

The others didn't seem to hear a word he was saying. They had almost gotten all the mushrooms sorted and into their bags. Melda grabbed on to Frodo's arm. He turned to see the road become even darker. Panic struck Frodo.

"Get off the road." Frodo demanded. They dropped what they were doing and Headed for the side of the road. "Quick!"

There was only enough room for four Hobbits under the tree roots that they had found.

"Melda get in here!" Frodo demanded. Melda shook her head and grabbed Beldon they raced father down to where there was a tree with branches low enough to climb. They scampered up the tree just in time.

"Huh, the horse really does just appear from out of the tree." Melda whispered as she tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Estee told you that remember." Beldon said rolling his eyes. "She closes her eyes every time that part comes up because she'll go OCD on it."

"I know I just never thought about it till now." Melda said with a smile. "If only she was here now. She'd probably grab the horse and make it go back around so its right."

"Can you imagine what she's doing right now?" Beldon said rolling her eyes. "I bet she's s dwarf and she's going nuts because she has a beard."

"That wouldn't be as bad as if she was royalty." Melda said with a shiver. "Or a poor farm girl."

"Estee grew up on a farm." Beldon reminded her.

"Yes but the only thing she liked about it was the freedom, and the night." Melda explained. Beldon looked confused. "You cant see or hear the same things in the city and the country. She loved the sound of the night."

"She would." Beldon replied. It was no secret that Estee had some sort of a dark side. She had even been in a Coven for part of her 7th grade year.

"Its peaceful." Melda said sticking up for her best friend. "Duane is the same way. He loves the sounds of the night. But that is because he thinks he's actually Batman."

"No he doesn't." Beldon demanded. "He's just really into the Sci-fi stuff."

"Hence the reason we are here." Melda growled. Beldon glared at her.

"How do you know this was his fault huh?" Beldon demanded. "It could have been any one of us. Hell it could have been you or me. Don't go blaming him for something you cant figure out just like you always do."

"Oh and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Melda asked getting angry.

"Melda, Beldon. Get down and shut your mouths." Frodo called up to them. They had been so heated in their discussion they didn't notice the black rider leave. They quickly got out of the tree but their discussion did not cease.

"I mean that you always blame others for things you know nothing about." Beldon spat but he was still careful not to let the others hear. "Like the time you couldn't find your car keys and you blamed it on Estee because she has a history of stealing. You didn't even think of asking Jessica who you actually let barrow your car."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Melda demanded. "I know it could have been any one of us, but who was it that wished to be in the movie? Who was the one that told us what we would be?"

"But I turned into a Hobbit. He said I'd be human." Beldon reminded her.

"But I still turned into a Hobbit." Melda said with a knowing smile.

"It could have been Trent. He loved these movies just as much as Duane. Who knows it could have even been Jessica or Leslie." Beldon said and Melda snorted.

"I'd have my money on it not being Estee." Melda said and Beldon gave her an odd look. "Who was it that always complained about the movies. Finding every little mistake in them, making fun of them back stage at our plays, even as far as just calling the movies a waist of any one's time. She'd never wish this upon any of us."

"You've got me there." Beldon said with a laugh. Their argument had lasted a lot longer than they had expected. The night was beginning to take over and the night rider was getting harder and harder to spot. Soon they were darting behind trees so not to be spotted. Beldon was soon getting warn out and stayed back with his brother. While Melda stayed close to one of the other men.

"Anything?" Pippin asked as Melda grabbed on to his hand.

"Nothing." Frodo called back.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked still holding on to Melda's hand. Frodo didn't answer. Melda looked down when Pippin looked at her but she didn't answer.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or some one." Merry said walking up to Frodo. "Frodo?"

Frodo glanced at him for a moment but said nothing. Melda walked up behind Merry and place a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head but before Merry could get another word out they were interrupted.

"Get down!" Pippin exclaimed. Every one dropped to the ground as they saw the Black Rider in a clearing. The moon shown down on him making his appearance even scarier than before. He turned and started to ride away.

"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo finally said. "The four of us must get to Bree."

"Right." Merry replied. He looked sadly over at Melda. She had gotten very close with Pippin and Merry. It would be hard for them to part ways. Then Merry got an idea. "Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me."

Merry jumped up and the others followed his lead. They didn't get far before the Black Rider jumped out of no where. Melda let out a small screeched as the horse separated her from Frodo, Sam and Beldon.

"Frodo!" Melda called. Beldon and Sam got around the horse and grabbed on to Melda so she wouldn't get herself trampled by the horse. "Run Frodo. Come on."

"This way! Follow me!" Merry called out. Every one raced after him not looking back to see where the Black Night was. Melda looked in front of her and almost stopped when she saw the fence. Instead she quickly hitched up her skirt and jumped over it just like the boys had. The ferry was now in sight."

"Get the rope, Sam!" Merry called as the others got onto the ferry.

"Frodo! Where's Frodo!" Melda cried when she realized that he was not with them. They all looked back and realized that Frodo had fallen behind and now he was running for his life. The Black Rider was only a few feet behind him.

"Frodo!" Sam and Melda called out.

"Run Frodo!" Pippin called. The others called out as well egging him to got faster. The ferry was at least three or four feet away from the dock when Frodo jumped on. Melda embraced him in a hug while they watched the Black Rider stop abruptly. Watching them for a moment the Black Rider turned around and raced down the rode with others. They prayed that they would reach the other side before the Black Riders did.

Melda let go of her brother and took a seat next to Pippin while Merry steered them across. "Well it looks like you'll be going to Bree as well."

"Why would we let you have all the fun." Pippin teased. Melda smiled. If only that were true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR**

"I'm almost sick of walking." Melda said with a sigh. Every one gave her an odd look. They knew Melda loved to walk. She could be out the whole day just walking around the Shire, exploring its unknown, which it didn't have many.

"We are almost there Mel." Merry said receiving a glare from Melda. Not to many people got away with calling her Mel but since she was becoming good friends with Merry she was letting it go. He put his arm around her to help keep her warm.

"I cant believe Frodo let you come along." Merry said and Melda smiled.

"Do you think I would give him the choice." Melda replied. Merry smiled back. He should have known. She was a very strong willed young lady. Soon Pippin was on the other side of her and they were lost in conversation about the most random things.

Beldon kept looking back at the three. He was hoping it would go unnoticed, but Sam seemed to see everything.

"You don't have to worry about them." Sam informed him. "Melda is a smart girl. And she is very strong."

"I'm not worried Sam." Beldon protested. "Well not about that anyway."

He knew he could trust Melda not to tell about their true identities because neither of them could even remember their real names. But he wasn't sure that he could trust her to come home when the time had come. Beldon knew that she thought the actors who played Merry and Pippin were cute, and now that she was in the movie she was getting swept away in it. Melda looked up at him and smiled. She really did look happy. Melda deserved it. the last three boyfriends she had were either scared off by Estee or had become attracted to her. He could understand why Estee would have wanted Melda to dump Zach. He had been a nut case and after Estee almost broke his jaw he stayed away. Then Michelle was almost forced into a relation ship with Trent by Estee and a friend from out side the circle. That was over with in a week. And the last one began to hit on Estee. Its not like Estee had egged the boy on but she was very insecure about herself that seem to attract the most random guys. Beldon even caught himself watching her.

"Beldon." Sam said bringing his brother out of his trance. "We're here."

Sure enough they had made it to Bree. They scurried across the road to the front gate. Frodo knocked on the door. A man opened a look out way above their heads and Melda began to giggle. The boys looked at her but she shook her head and nodded towards the gate. The man shut the look out above their heads then opened on just their level. Beldon hid a smile knowing that Melda had remembered that part.

"What do you want?" The man asked sounding quite annoyed.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo said. The rain seemed to beat down harder upon them. The man shut the small opening and opened the door, but before the hobbits could step inside he stood in the way.

"Hobbits. Six Hobbits." The man said sounding almost impressed. "What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn." Frodo said nervously. "Our Business is our own."

"All right, young sir. I meant no offense." The man said allowing them in. Melda held on to Frodo's arm as they walked in. "There's talk of strange folk abroad."

He then noticed Melda. "A woman Hobbit. Now I haven't seen one of them for years."

"We don't get out of the shire much." Melda informed him holding on even tighter to Frodo's arm. They walked through the street while the humans drunkenly bumped into them.

"Frodo I don't like this place much." Melda said. Frodo gave her a sympathetic look as they opened the door to the Prancing Pony and rushed in. The place was full of drunk men. Melda stood back with the other boys as Frodo stepped up to the counter.

"Excuse me" He said hoping some one was up there who would hear him. A older fellow leaned over.

"Good evening, little masters. And mistress I see." He said which eased Melda's heart a little. "If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cozy Hobbit sized rooms available. Mister…?"

"Underhill. My name's Underhill." Frodo replied. Merry and Pippin looked confused but Melda took their hands to quiet them.

"Underhill, yes." The man said not sure if he quite believed the Hobbit.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked. The Man looked confused.

"Gandalf? Gandalf." The man said searching his memory. "Oh, yes I remember. Elderly chap. Big grey beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months."

Melda's heart stopped and she turned to look at Beldon. They knew where Gandalf was but they couldn't tell the others. Melda wished she could but she knew if she did it could corrupt the whole Middle Earth. They all decided they should get settled in and wait. They believed that maybe Gandalf would show up, laughing about how a Wizard is never late.

When they all settled down at a table with a mug of beer Beldon nudged Melda's arm. Melda looked at him confused till she saw what was bothering her. in the corner where two hooded men. Melda knew who the one man was but the other was new.

"Do you think its one of them?" She asked hopefully.

"There is only one way to find out." Beldon said. He then turned to the others. "I am quite tired. I think I'm going to lay down for a bit. If anything happens please remember that I am there."

He got to his feet and before he reached the stairs the new hooded man got up and fallowed. Melda quickly got to her feet.

"What's with you." Frodo asked in concern.

"I don't feel the greatest." Melda mumbled before she quickly found her way up the stairs. She found Beldon in the room with the hooded man. Melda walked around him to stand by Beldon. When she saw who the hooded figure was she jumped into his arms and was soon pushed away.

"Don't touch." He said and Melda smiled.

"Its good to see you haven't changed at all." Melda said with a smile. It was untrue. Duane had changed. His hair was shoulder length and he has a very short beard. He also now went by the name of Dwennon.

"So where have you all been? Who have you become? Do you know where the others are?" Duane asked sending a rage of anger threw her.

"What do you mean! You should know! You sent us here." Melda demanded. Dwennon looked at her in confusion and shook his head.

"I will admit that this is a dream come true but I have not done this." Dwennon protested. "I have tried many time to leave but I have yet to find a way out."

Melda's anger ceased a little but the fact that some one had sent them to Middle Earth was still making her angry.

"I'm Sam's twin brother actually." Brent said with a smile. "Beldon Gamgee."

"And I'm Frodo's younger sister Melda Baggins." Melda replied. "We've been living the nightmares of the Black Riders and me not allowed to wear pants."

Dwennon smiled. "This is Middle Earth Melda. You have to go by their ways or you could start something that shouldn't be started."

"Who did you become?" Melda asked wanting to know everything about where her friend had been."

"I'm Dwennon son of Urik. Nephew of one Aragorn." Dwennon said proudly. Melda could help but roll her eyes. How did she know he would be some one important?

"So you're the next heir after Aragorn." Melda said and Dwennon shook his head.

"My father is from the first marriage of Aragorn's mother. She was married before. My father is Aragorn's stepbrother." Dwennon explained. "Both my parents died from an unknown sickness. Aragorn took me in and has raised me as his own. He told me that my father never treated him like an outsider but like a blood brother and for that he raised me like his own son."

Before they could say any thing, else the door burst open and Aragorn threw Frodo inside and shut the door behind him. Melda went to her brother's side and helped him up. Beldon went to him as well while Dwennon stood next to Aragorn.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Aragorn said causing warnings to go off in Frodo's head.

"I carry nothing." Frodo protested.

"Indeed." Aragorn said. "I can avoid being seen if I wish."

He put out the candles in the window while Dwennon did the same with the candles around the room.

"But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." Aragorn said. He turned back towards the Hobbits and put his hood down. Melda gasped. He was much better looking in person.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked. Melda had to bite her tongue so not to answer.

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes." Frodo said honestly.

"Not nearly as frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Aragorn let him know. Melda held onto her brothers arm. She knew as well. Aragorn looked confused. "Who's she?"

"I'm his sister, Melda Baggins." Melda replied. Aragorn was about to say something when the door flung open and Sam, Merry, and Pippin rushed in. Merry was holding a candle stick and Pippin had a wooden stool.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks." Sam demanded. Beldon and Melda hid their laughter. It was almost adorable to see him act like that.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that will not save you." Aragorn said putting his sward back in its sheath. No one had even seen him draw it. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming."

Quickly the Hobbits picked up their belongings and rushed out the door. They had just gotten settled in to a room in the inn next door, when the Black Riders burst into the Prancing Pony.

"Dwennon sat down on the bed next to Melda. "We cant go with them."

"I know. The nine need to stay the nine." Melda replied sadly. She really didn't wasn't to leave her brothers side. "But how will we find the others. I know, as well as you, that the others will show up on their journey."

"We go ahead of them." Dwennon replied. "You know I have Middle Earth memorized."

"Yeah you used to get in to trouble in Spanish class for drawing it during class." Melda reminded him. "And yet you still passed with a higher grade than me."

The Black Riders all let out a terrible screech. Melda put her hands over her ears. She always hated that sound. Merry and Pippin woke with sweat rolling off their brow.

"What are they?" Frodo asked. He like Melda, Aragorn and Dwennon didn't or couldn't sleep. Aragorn turned away from the window to look at the Four worried Hobbits. He was surprised to see two of them looking calm.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them with out question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Aragorn said. His words sent chills down Frodo's spine.

"And that is why I have thought up a plan." Dwennon piped up. He stood up and walked over to Aragorn. "Uncle, let me go ahead of you with two of the Hobbits."

"Out of the question, Dwennon." Aragorn said calmly. "We would keep them safer if we stuck together."

"But larger groups are easier to catch." Melda said getting to her feet. "Beldon and I have already volunteered to go."

"No Melda. I need you with me. I need to know your safe." Frodo protested. Melda shook her head.

"No Frodo, you don't. you have three great friend to go with you." Melda said trying to hide her sadness. "Now listen the Black Riders are looking for a Baggins. And I'm sure by now they've heard that he is traveling with a Gamgee. They would not expect it. who would. Two Rangers who are both protecting a Baggins and a Gamgee."

"She has a point Uncle." Dwennon pointed out. Aragorn thought for a moment.

"Pack your things." Aragorn replied. "You three ride out just before sunrise."

"No!" Everyone jumped at the gruffness of the voice, but they were even more surprised at who said it. Merry.

"You cant let her do this." Merry protested. "Melda should be at the Shire. Safe from all of this."

Melda placed her hand on Merry's. "This was my choice Merry. I need to do this for myself. I ride out before sunrise."

Beldon and Melda laid down and slept as much as they could before their departure. Dwennon woke them up later when everyone but Aragorn was asleep.

"Be careful my friends." Aragorn warned. He then put a hand on Dwennon's shoulder. "I'm proud of you. Your father would be as well."

"Thank you Uncle." Dwennon replied. He then turned to the two Hobbits. "Lets head out before we wake the others."

"You mean we don't get to say goodbye." Melda said holding back tears.

Aragorn and Dwennon exchanged looks. Aragorn look a deep breath. "You shall see your brother again as well as the others. They shall be safe with me."

Melda just nodded in response. How could she tell him that Frodo does get hurt in his care or how he gets injured many times later on. how could she tell him that her brother sustains an injury in the next to nights, that will forever cause him pain. She couldn't. she could only bow her head and leave with out saying a single word. She fallowed Dwennon to the stable in silence. She looked back once and wished she hadn't. She saw Merry and Pippin watching her leave. They waved but she quickly turned around and walked into the stable. A single tear streamed down her face. She just hoped that she would see them again.

Dwennon brought out a beautiful dark brown horse and placed Melda nad Beldon on her.

"I figured we'd be faster this way." Dwennon said as they left. He waited a while before he spoke again. "Where do you think the others are?"

"Some where safe." Beldon replied. "I just hope we find every one soon."

"Why?" Melda questioned. She was really liking it in middle earth.

"Because if we don't we will end up in the war. And personally I'd rather be home, safe and sound, watching the battles on Melda's big screen tv."

The three friends fell silent. They all wished that. even Dwennon. They weren't sure how well they'd do in the battle even if they had become characters in the movie.

"Well we have two laces to find them before there is a battle." Dwennon said looking up at his friends. "Just hope they are in Rivendell or Lothlorien."

Melda sighed. "I hope they are all in Rivendell, but knowing our luck we wont fnd them till we get to Gondor."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR**

They went the rest of the day talking of what there lives were like in the Middle Earth. Dwennon seemed to be living a dream. Aragorn had taught him every thing he knew about fighting and healing. Both Beldon and Melda both got something they never had a brother. Beldon had three sisters back home and Melda had two older sisters.

When the sun started to go down the group found a place to stay. They didn't make a fire knowing that the Black Riders were out there some where.

"Do you remember the time you drew a pirate bunny for Estee in art class?" Melda asked Dwennon. He didn't answer but Melda was sure he remembered. "She still had it. She put it up on her wall along with pictured of all of us."

Melda heard Dwennon snort. He didn't believe her.

"Its true." Beldon replied. "I've seen it."  
Both Melda nad Dwennon looked at him in surprise. Melda had always thought that she was the only one of the six that had seen Estee's one bedroom apartment.

"I went to go see Estee two or three weeks ago. She wasn't home but Amanda was there." Beldon said quietly. Amanda was a good friend of Estee's that the rest of the group didn't like. Every time Estee was around Amanda, they got into some sort of trouble.  
"Amanda! What was she doing there." Melda asked.

"Amanda is pregnant." Dwennon said with a heavy sigh. "I promised Estee that I wouldn't tell any one but since we are here I'm sure she wont mind."

"Estee always has a heart for girls like Amanda." Melda said with a sigh. "Some times I wish I could be like that. How much she cared for her JOY Camp campers. Did you know that ten percent of her paycheck goes for cloths for those kids? She doesn't care that she's having trouble paying her bills. She wont give up on them."

Melda smiled remembering her best friend. "Did you know that the reason Estee is so attached to Amanda is because she sees herself in her. Amanda is going through the same things Estee had. Amanda ran away from home, got in fights with her father consently and tried to kill herself all in which Estee had done back in January…the year before graduation."

Beldon and Dwennon where surprised. They had always believed Estee was a very strong girl. It was almost like nothing could be break her. But now that they learned she wasn't that strong they were sorry for her. Dwennon realized how much Estee really did mean to him. all their play fights were so much more special to him. he almost felt like it was the only time Estee didn't have her defenses up.

Beldon smiled and laughed a little.

"What?" Melda asked knowing that he wasn't the kind o guy to randomly start laughing.

"I was just remembering the time Estee visited us at Maryville." Beldon replied.

"Which time?" Dwennon asked. "She came every other week."

"The time she stuck sticky notes all around out dorm room." Bedlon replied. Dwennon started to laugh.

"We were still finding new ones months later." Dwennon said with a smile. "We swore she was adding new ons when she visited so we hid all the sticky note pads. We still found new ones."

"Do you remember the one she stuck under your bed?" Beldon asked.

"Most guys write the names of their lovers under there beds, but I think mine would fit better." Dwennon replied. "She always had to make things sexual. Even the one she put on a brownie."

Beldon smiled. "look at me. you know you want to put me in your mouth. Just put me al the way in."

"What?" Melda said with a laugh.

"That's what the note said." Beldon replied. He then sighed heavily. "I'm surprised that I miss her the most."

"Yeah me too." Dwennon replied surprising even himself. "You know even when we didn't invite her some where or forgot, it wasn't the same without her."

"Its hard not to love her." Melda replied. "She could get away with murder and I still couldn't think bad about her."

They talked longer into the night till they heard the sound of horse hooves. They fell silent and nervously looked out into the night. They could tell there was more than one horse but how many there were they couldn't tell.

"Pick up your things quickly and get on the horse." Dwennon whispered. Quickly but quietly they packed up their things. Dwenon packed the horse ad quickly put the hobbits on the horse. They heard what sounded like a loud screech. Dwennon quickly looked around the screech wasn't that far away. He looked back at his friends.

"No Dwennon." Melda demanded. "You're coming with us."

"There is no way the horse can run as fast with all three of us." Dwennon protested.

"We are small." Melda said grabbing Dwennon's hand. "It would be like two humans."

Dwennon looked around one more time before he jumped onto the horse. He moved beldon behind him so he was in the middle of the two Hobbits and could control the horse. They didn't get far before the path was blocked by a Black Rider. Dwennon turned the horse and got around it. He kicked the sided of the horse urging it to go faster.

"Dwennon!" Beldon cried. Dwennon looked behind him to see four Black Riders on their tale. One sped up and came up beside them.

"Give us the ring!" it hissed.

"We don't have it." Dwennon said guiding the horse away. The Black Rider reached out for Beldon but missed by only inches. It let out an angy screech an as Dwennon egged the horse to go faster.

"We're never going to loose them." Melda said worriedly. Dwennon took a deep breath. He didn't believe they would either, but he wouldn't dare tell her that. he knew his horse was strong, but no horse could run with a full load on its back forever.

"Take the rains." Dwennon said handing them to Melda. He drew his sward as the Black rider started to gain on them once again. The Black Rider was the first one to strike but was blocked by Dwennon's sward. The Black Rider was quite good and Dwennon knew he couldn't hold him off for long. As if from an angel an arrow ca from the trees and hit the Black Rider causing him to screech. Soon arrows flew from every where as they scared the Black riders away.

"Who saved us?" Meld asked looking around. She was so concentrated on the fight that she didn't the sun had started to rise. All three of them searched the trees but saw nothing. Dwennon let Beldon off the horse then got off himself. Melda refused to get down she was still a little shaken. Belden picked up one of he arrows and showed it to Dwennon. The arrow was very well made from a dark wood. It was an Elf's arrow.

"Elves?" Melda said in surprise. "Why didn't they stick around?"

"I'm guessing that they are looking for Frodo." Dwennon explained. "They most likely knew that he would be with Aragorn. They know both of us."

"I wish they would have stayed." Beldon said disappointedly. "I would have really liked to meet an elf."

"Me too." Melda replied. Dwennon put Beldon bak on the horse and started to lead it farther into the woods. When he stopped he smiled up at Melda.

"I'm sure you've heard stories of these stone Giants." Dwennon said. Melda looked at them in surprise.

"From Uncle Bilbo's story." Melda said in awe. "He really did have amazing adventures. I've always wanted to have one myself."

"Well now you are my dear Hobbit." Dwennon said with a smile. he helped the Hobbits off the horse and they set up camp.

"Get some sleep. I don't think we'll be getting much again today." Dwennon told them. "We have to make it to Rivendell before sundown."

The Hobbits made n fuss ad the laid down and fell asleep. Three hours later Dwennon woke them up. He looked warn and aged. He quickly packed put the Hobbits on the horse.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Melda asked Dwennon. He shook his head. "What why?"

"Some one had to keep watch." He informed her. He seemed a little irritated from lack of sleep. The Hobbits decided not to say anything for the rest of the journey so not to irritate him. the first one to break the silence was Dwennon.

"Welcome to Rivendell." He said. The Hobbits' mouths dropped open in awe. It was beautiful, like a place only some one could dream about. A beautiful Elf with long black hair rushed out to meet them.

"Dwennon! Where are the others?" the Elf asked.

"We split up at Bree." Dwennon explained. "They can only be a day behind us. We have only slept a couple of hours since we started and would really like to rest before we tell you of our journey."

"My father is waiting for you at the hall." She said and started to walk past them.

"Where are you going Arwen?" Dwenon asked.

"To find the others." Arwen said getting on her horse and riding into the forest.

"Come on." Dwennon said leading the Hobbits into a large building. They soon came to an older elf who welcomed them greatfully.

"We have two rooms waiting for you." The Elf said. "You need your rest."

"Thank you Elrond." Dwennon replied. They followed him down a great hallway. Melda's room was first then the two boys shared a room. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

When Melda woke up the next morning she was greeted with a familiar face.

"Uncle Bilbo!" She said embracing the man. He looked older than the last time she has seen him and wondered if it had to do with the ring.

"It's wonderful to see you my child." He said brightly. "And with out your brother I may add. I never thought I'd see the day."

"It's been hard Uncle." Melda replied. She looked out the window at the beautiful village. "I do hope he's ok."

"He will be." Bilbo said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She hoped he was right yet there was a nagging feeling that something would go wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

The rest of the day she spent with Bilbo and Beldon. Bilbo showed them around and introduced them to his friends. They didn't see Dwennon the whole day, but it didn't bother them.

"That night Meld and Beldon stayed up and talked. They were both scared for the others and wondered where they were. What they didn't know was that Frodo had arrived earlier that day with a stab wound from a Mordor Blade. Elrond and Dwennon thought it best not to tell them because of how happy they were at the moment.

"This place is very beautiful." Melda said looking around. She turned to face Beldon. He didn't look at her. "Beldon?"

"There is something I have to tell you." Beldon said still avoiding her eye. "Earlier today I saw Aragorn talking with Dwennon and Elrond."

Melda looked at him as she shook her head. "But that mean's…."

Beldon nodded. "I think something happened to Frodo."

Melda raced out of her room and headed down the hall. She ran into Aragorn and pounded on his legs. Aragorn bent down so he was eye level with the girl. "What is it Mela?"

"Where is my brother!" Melda demanded. "Why are you here but I haven't seen him yet?"

"Hush now little one." Aragorn said quietly. "He was hurt on the way here, but Elrond is healing him very well. He will be alright. Would you like to see him?"  
Melda put her hands over her mouth as she tried not to cry out about what she heard. She nodded. Aragorn stood up and took the Hobbits hand in his and lead her to Frodo's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR.**

When Melda entered Frodo's room she was glad to see that her friends where there along with Gandalf. Elrond was also there mending Frodo's wounds. Every one fell back from Frodo's bed to allow Melda to walk up to him. tears steamed down her face as she reached out for her brother's hand. She couldn't believe that this happened to him. but for some reason she knew that it would.

"Was it a Mordor Blade?" Melda asked taking every one by surprise. Elrond looked at her with a curious smile but only nodded. "Oh Frodo I should have been there."

"And you would have been in the same state." Gandalf replied. "The Black Riders know now that Frodo had the ring. I am surprised they still bothered you."

"We are just happy that you are safe." Pippin said giving his cousin a hug. "Are Dwennon and Beldon here too?"

"Yes they are." Melda said then turned to Sam. "Beldon will want to see you Sam. He has missed you a lot."

Frodo let out a small moan and Elrond rushed to his side. "I think it is time for you all to wait out side Hobbits. Gandalf and I need to tend to him."

"You'll be alright Frodo." Melda said kissing his hand. "I will not go back to the Shire with out you."

The Hobbits left the room but did not go any farther. They wanted to be ready for what ever happened to their friend. Soon Dwennon and Beldon joined them. They waited in silence while Melda sat next to Beldon and Dwennon. Both boys held her hands to keep her calm but they noticed that he other Hobbits were watching them closely.

"You three are much closer than I remembered." Mary said and Melda smiled.

"We have been through a lot together Mary." Melda replied and Mary left it at that. Aragorn came around the corner and smiled at the scene in front of him. All five Hobbits sat around each other and Dwennon sat next to his new friends. They were all there for one small Hobbit. He walked up to them and knelt down on one knee.

"Go back to your rooms young Hobbits." Aragorn said with a smile. "Dwennon and I will let you know if any thing new happens to Mr. Frodo.

The Hobbits didn't hear from Dwennon or Aragorn for the rest of the night. Melda walked out on the balcony and looked up at the moon. It even looked more enchanting as it watched over Rivendell.

"It's a beautiful place isn't it." Dwennon asked walking up next to Melda. He lifted her up and sat her down on the balcony edge.

"I feel like a farm girl sitting on a wooden fence." Melda said with a laugh then her face lit up. "I remember Leslie."

"Funny when you said that Jessica came to mind." Dwennon said then sadly looked over at Melda. "But that's all I remember of her. I cant remember what she looks like or why I felt so close to her. Or even Leslie."

"I remember that Leslie was a cheerleader. And that she lived on a farm and had a horse named Romeo." But like you said I don't remember what either of them look like.

"I do Beldon said as he tried to get up on the balcony like Melda. Dwennon laughed and helped him up as well. "I remember that Jessica went to college with us. She had a boyfriend named Tom. He was one of the only other guy that we allowed to hang out with us when we had just our group parties. I remember Jessica had long blond hair. It wasn't curly but it wasn't strait either. Her eyes where blue and….that's all I remember. I don't remember Leslie very well, except I think she had braces."

Melda and Dwennon smiled as they listened to Beldon. They then frowned. They could remember anything about the two girls either. Middle Earth really was making them its own. Dwennon turned around and paused.

"Elrond!" Dwennon said then quickly helped the Hobbits off the balcony's edge. "How long where you standing there?"

"Long enough to answer a few questions I had about you three." Elrond said with a smile. "I will help you find your friends and I wont ask any questions. I believe you three are here for a reason and it is your job to find out why."

"Thank you Elrond." Dwennon said with a mall bow.

"Now get some sleep." Elrond said stepping out of the doorway. "Frodo is doing better for the time being but you need your sleep. There is nothing any of you can do at the moment."

The three friends obeyed happily.

**XOX**

Melda woke up the next morning to find Beldon sitting by her bedside. She could tell that he had been crying earlier.

"What is it Beldon?" Melda asked. She hoped it wasn't because of what she had feared all night.

"Frodo…He is awake." Beldon said happily. Melda jumped out of bed and quickly shooed Beldon out of the room so she could get dressed. It didn't take her long and she raced out to the balcony to find Mary and Pippin waiting for her. They lead her down the balcony. The next thing Melda remembered was jumping into her brothers arms.

"Oh Frodo! You are safe!" Melda said with a smile. she kissed his forehead and Frodo looked at her. She was now eye level with him.

"You have grown." Frodo said proudly. "Gandalf was right. You will out grow me."

Melda laughed then turned. Standing to one side were Beldon and Dwennon. She shook her head. She knew what they wanted but she wasn't ready to leave her brother once again. Melda excused herself. She walked up to Beldon and Dwenon with her head bowed.

"Don't look so sad." Beldon said with a smile. "Elrond just told us that there are others from Middle Earth coming here. He also said there is another like us traveling with them."

Melda smiled. That meant one of their friends was with them. "Did he say who the person was?"

Dwennon shook his head. "No, only that we would know."

At that moment they heard the sound of horses approaching. The three friend looked at each other then quickly raced down to meet the new guests. They stood next to Elrond watching him closely for any hints on who their friend might be, but he never even blinked an eye. The first ones to enter Rivendell were humans. The next were Elves and then Dwarves. Melda took a hold of Beldon's hand. There just shorter than they were was their friend. He still had his pale skin and bright blue eyes. His light blond hair was shoulder length and his beard stopped just below his upper chest making it the shortest of all the other Dwarf's beards

"Trent." Dwennon whispered. Melda and Beldon smiled up at him. They all three looked up at Elrond and he smiled. They had found the right one.

"Now go back to the house." Elrond whispered to them. "It will look very odd if you address him now."

The three friends obeyed and waited on the balcony out side of Melda's room. They wanted to ask Trent as much as they could. There was a knock on the door and Elrond stepped in.

"Melda, Beldon and Dwennon. I'd like to entroduce you to Thayer son of Gimli." Elrond said with a smile. The three friends raced to Trent's side and embraced their short friend.

"We have missed you so much Thayer." Melda said kissing him on the forehead. Thayer blushed and hugged his friends back.

"Have you found the others?" Thayer asked. "Are the others in Middle Earth as well?"

"We are not sure." Dwennon said sadly. Thayer looked angry and turned on Dwennon.

"Why don't you know?" Thayer asked taking out his axe. "Aren't you the one that sent us here?"

"Put the axe away Mr. Thayer." Elrond said softly. "I do not believe he is the one that sent you all here. But you shall meet that friend soon I do believe. I have told Gandalf that I have a mission for you four and you shall leave soon after the meeting this afternoon."

"What is our mission Elrond?" Melda asked looking up at the Elf. Elrond stroked her face as he would a child.

"To find your friends my dear Hobbit." Elrond replied. He bid the friends a good day and left the room.

The four friends where silent for a moment then Melda broke the silence. "Where have you been Thayer?"

Thayer grimaced. "The Dwarven minds with Gimli. Can you imagine how I felt waking up to find that I was short. And had a beard."

Thayer's three friends laughed. they remembered how back in their world he had been the tallest out of the seven friends. He towered over them at six foot four. He then turned to Melda. "Well I guess you know what its like. The two tallest and we end up being a Hobbit and a Dwarf."

"It was hard to get used to at first but I've grown into it quite well." Melda said with a smile. "So do Dwarf women really have beards?"

Thayer smiled. "Longer than the mens."

Thayer paused a moment then turned to Dwennon. "I'm sorry I jumped you Dwennon. I was just so sure you were the one that sent us here."

Dwennon smiled. "Don't worry I'm used to it by now."

"Who did you all become? Maybe we can figure out which of the other girls had sent us here by that." Thayer said and Melda sighed. The thought that they hadn't found the others was starting to bother her. She just hoped they were ok and not in Gondor.

"I'm Beldon twin of Sam." Beldon said happily.

"I'm Melda Baggins. Younger sister of Frodo." Melda said then wondered how her brother was doing at that moment.

"I'm Dwennon nephew of Aragorn." Dwennon said puffing out his chest a little. Thayer shook his head.

"I just cant see who would send us here." Thayer said with a sigh. "I mean non of the other girls where that big of fans."

"You remember the others!" Beldon said with excitement. "Please tell us what you remember."

"I remember every thing." Thayer said with a smile. "I remember that Leslie went to school with me at ISU and that Jessica went to school with you two at Maryville. I also know that Estee never finished school because she was more interested in helping her friend Amanda and making friends with the Basketball boys."

"But do you remember what they look like?" Melda asked hopefully. Thayer smiled sadly.

"Only when I miss them the most." Thayer replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR.**

After the meeting the four friends started to load their horses. Melda constantly looked back at the house hoping that her brother or one of her Hobbit friends would come out and say goodbye. She knew that they had their own quest to get ready for, but she didn't want to leave with out saying goodbye to them. She wasn't even sure if she would see them again.

"Melda you do know that Frodo isn't really your brother right?" Thayer asked but Melda shook her head.

"He may not be in our world, but here in Middle Earth he is." Melda said with a said sigh. Dwennon gave her a small hug. Thayer looked at him in surprise.

"What happened to the do not touch me and I wont touch you rule?" Thayer asked and Dwennon shrugged.

"I guess I sort of grew out of it here." Dwennon replied and his friends gave each other a yeah right look.

"It will be like that till we find Estee then he'll be all no touchy or a kick you again." Melda said and Dwennon laughed. he knew it would most likely be so. He didn't really want to tell the others that the way he and Estee acted around others was in fact an act. They were actually really good friends. And he also wasn't going to tell them that Estee was a bigger si-fi nerd than he was. That was their secret. From the house they heard some one start to yell. Melda looked over at Thayer. The voice sounded like Gimli. Not long after than the Dwarf was racing down the steps towards them as fast as his stubby legs would carry him.

"Thayer! You will not be going on this quest!" Gimli protested. "I need you home with your mother."

"He had no choice Master Gimli." Elrond said walking up behind him along with the other Hobbits, Aragorn, and Gandalf. "None of them do. I have specifically chosen them for this quest because I can see it in their hearts that they will succeed."

"No!" Frodo exclaimed. "I will not allow you to put my sister in harms way!"

"Frodo, I will be ok." Melda assured him. "Look at who is going with me. we shall be fine."

Aragorn shook his head. He walked up to Dwennon and put his hands upon his shoulders. "You are like a son to me Dwennon son of Urik. I am very proud of you for being chosen, and I know your father would have been as well. But I must ask you Lord Elrond to allow these youngsters to travel with us till it is necessary for them to part."

Elrond looked over at the four friends and thought for a moment. He noticed the hope in some of their eyes and smiled. "I do believe your paths will cross more than once on this trip, so I have no problem with allowing you to travel with them. But I a sure you it will only be for a short time."

"Thank you!" Melda said to Elrond as she jumped into Frodo's arms. She was more than happy to stay with him and her other friends as long as possible. The only one that didn't look happy about the situation was Thayer. He loved his father, but Gimli was very protective of him. he knew that Gimli would be on his case the whole trip.

"We will be waiting on you Uncle." Dwennon said patting his horse on its neck. "Our horse is ready to go."

"And ours as well." Aragorn said with a smile.

"I shall tell the other two you are ready." Elrond said and went quickly to the house. Legolas was the first to join them and then Boromir came after.

"Than we shall begin." Gandalf said leading them all out of Rivendell. Dwennon stood proudly next to Aragorn as he explained more of Dwennon's training that he would need on their quest. Melda and Beldon stood next to their brothers all six Hobbits where lost in memories of the Shire and all the mischief they all used to get into there. Thayer stood next to his father rolling his eyes it seemed like every two or three seconds as his dad found something to complain about. After a while Melda let out a small yelp. She sat down and pulled a large thorn out of her foot. It was at least two inches long. Dwennon quickly bandaged it up and used he herbs Aragorn instructed him to use.

"Can you walk Melda?" Aragorn asked. Melda stood for a moment but the pain was still there.

"I shall carry her uncle till the herbs start to work." Dwennon said but Legolas interrupted them.

"No I will. She will only slow you down Master Dwennon and I will be able to carry her longer." Legolas said picking her up. Dwennon smiled as he slowed to walk with Beldon and Thayer.

"You don't think she planed that do you?" Dwennon asked and Beldon smiled.

"She's no Estee. But I wouldn't put it past her either." Beldon said with a laugh and the other two just smiled. It was a well known fact that the girls loved Legolas. Estee said that was the only reason she watched the movie. "Lets go see what she's talking about."

The boys raced up to Legolas and Melda and listened to what they were talking about.

"We have been around for thousands of years my little Hobbit." Legolas said with a smile. "Way before Humans or even Hobbits. I am a young Elf compared to a lot of the ones you have met. But there is one that is younger than myself. She is the daughter of The Lady of the Wood. Or so the story goes. They say the Lady of the Wood is an Elf-Witch and a very powerful one at that. But they say her daughter has powers no Elf could imagine possessing."

Melda looked down at her friends. That had to be one of their friends.

"Tell us Legolas, do you know any thing else of this daughter?" Thayer asked. Legolas smiled.

"She is a very Mysterious Elf. Yet I only know of what I've heard from the stories." Legolas replied. "No one that I have spoken to has ever seen her."

"That is because she is only a story." Aragorn said walking up to them. They hadn't realized that they had fallen behind that much. "I have also heard the stories of this young Elf but as far as I know they are only stories. A hope that there is a chance for young one's among the Elves. If I remember right no one had met an Elf younger than you Legolas over a hundred years."

"But if she is real, there is still hope." Legolas said with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Are you saying that the Elves are becoming a forgotten race?" Beldon asked and Legolas looked down at the small Hobbit. "But how can that be? I always believed Elves would out live Humans, or Hobbits."

"Elves can't survive if we do not have children." Legolas said sadly.

"I'm getting hungry." Merry said and Pippin nodded in agreement.

"I think I know of a good place to rest." Gandalf said leading them up hill to a grouping of large boulders. The set up camp and Legolas place Melda down on a rock. Sam and Beldon quickly unloaded the cooking wear as Dwennon started a fire. Frodo sat down next to Melda as Boromir and Aragorn set out swards. Thayer wasn't allowed to leave his fathers side. Legolas kept a look out and Gandalf sat on a high rock so he could watch the others.

"Who want to learn how to fight?" Aragorn asked. Sam looked up from the fire but said nothing. Melda smiled and walked over to him. "You go, I'll cook. You guys need a good meal fixed by a woman."

Frodo smiled. "I'll go as well. I want to have an appetite for Melda's cooking."

Melda smiled and got out the food. Beldon let her take over and sat down where Frodo had been sitting. Merry and Pippin sat down around the fire. They watched Melda fix the food with hunger in their eyes.

"I'll let you boys have first dibs." Melda said with a laugh. Merry and Pippin gave her a hug. The moment she was done Merry and Pippin almost knocked her over to get to the food. Melda rolled her eyes and announced that the food was ready. Thayer and Gimli walked up first taking what they wanted, then Gandalf, Legolas and Dwennon got theirs. Melda took a little bit and went to sit by Beldon. Dwennon finished his meal then picked up a sward. "Come on Melda, Beldon. Your turn."

The two Hobbits put down their plates and picked up the two short swards that the Elves had made specially for the Hobbits.

"Good form Beldon." Dwennon said smiling down at the Hobbit. He was holding the sward very well. He moved Melda's hand around the handle of the sward. "There now you've got it."

Melda smiled and Dwennon pointed at Beldon. "Ok I'm doing to come at you and I'd like you to block me as well as you can."

Dwennon and Beldon practiced till Beldon got the upper hand at least twice. The then worked with Melda. She was a little shaky at first but every one was surprised when she knocked Dwennon to the ground and pointed her sward at his chest. She put it away and Dwennon stood up. He wiped himself off and Aragorn put his hands on his nephews shoulders.

"I'm very proud of you. You have become a good teacher." Aragorn said then pointed at Merry and Pippin. "Your turn. Boromir! Come teach these young Halflings what your made of."

Boromir happily obliged as Beldon and Melda took a seat next to Frodo and Dwennon sat down next to Aragorn. Sam went to get his food and sat down next to his twin.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good." Boromir said to Pippin as their swards clanged together. Boromir took a couple steps back. He came back doing the same thing.

"Move your feet." Aragorn advised and Pippin did giving him more edge. Boromir then moved on to Merry. Melda watched them with a huge smile on her face. She was liking being Melda and knew she would have trouble leaving after they found their friends. Melda turned to watch Legolas race past Gandalf, Gimli and Thayer to look at something that caught his eye south of them. Melda stood and walked up to him.

"What is it Legolas?" Melda asked catching Legolas off guard. "Sorry."

"Its ok Melda. I just didn't hear you coming. You could have been an Elf." Legolas teased. He then looked back up into the sky. Melda then noticed what he had seen. A big black mass was heading there way. Melda took a couple of steps backwards and almost fell but Legolas caught her with out even taking his eyes off of the black mass.

"What is that?" Sam asked causing the others to look as well.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said and Thayer took a step in front of his father to get a better look.

"I agree. It has got to be a cloud." Thayer said with a shrug.

"It's moving fast." Boromir said not quite believing the Dwarf's cloud theory. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas announced sending a panic through them all.

"Hide!" Aragorn demanded and every one scrambled to find a place to hide. Legolas grabbed Melda and brought her down under a thick bush along with Beldon and Dwennon. Frodo and Merry found a place under a rock with Aragorn. The others were hidden behind random rocks and bushes. The Credain curcled around the camp a couple of times then flew back the way they came. Melda looked up at Legolas with frightened eyes. He smiled down at her for reassurance but said nothing. When the Credain where out of sight they all slowly came out of hiding.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said speaking first. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Gandalf looked up towards the mountains and Melda hid a smile. she loved snow. She just couldn't remember if that was in her normal life or the one in Middle earth. Gandalf turned to Melda. "You are going to have to walk this one. Legolas is going to need all his strength for this."

Melda nodded. She had already expected this. The group got their things together and headed towards the mountains.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR.**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is kind of… well its hard to explain. I wrote it in a very tired state so I'm sorry if its hard to understand at the moment. I promise you'll understand it later on.**

As the path a head of the group got deeper the Hobbits found it harder and harder to walk. Aragorn picked up Sam and Frodo while Dwennon picked up Melda and Beldon. Boromir took Merry and Pippin. Gimli demanded to be left on the ground seeing as Legolas was the only one that wasn't carrying a Hobbit and insisted Thayer would do the same. Dwennon glared at Legolas as he walked past every one on top of the snow. "If only I was an Elf!"

"If you were an Elf we'd all be in trouble." Melda teased. She watched as Legolas walked a head of the group and listened closely. By the way he was acting he picked up some thing. She looked down at Dwennon. "Elves are amazing though, aren't they."

"I knew you were developing a crush on him." Dwennon said with a sigh.

"No, he's just really interesting to watch." Melda demanded. Beldon wanted to agree but knew what his friends would say if he had.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said and Melda gave Dwennon a knowing look. She was getting very good at reading Legolas. She could tell when he could see or hear something the rest could not.

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf said sounding a bit frightened. Melda looked back at Frodo. He looked as scared as she felt. She put on a fake smile to try and comfort him, but there wasn't much she could do so far away from him. Above them rocks started to fall and missed them all by only inches.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn said sending even more fear through every one. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf demanded. Dwennon looked up at the wizard and could see the fear in his eyes. Like how Melda was able to read Legolas, Dwennon was able to read Gandalf extremely well. He knew the wizard wasn't scared of Saruman, it was the other road that frightened him. He listened as Gandalf shouted a counter spell through the air but it didn't seem to be working. A frightening rumble from up above. Dwennon pulled both Hobbits closer to him and pushed them closer to the mountain so the force of the avalanche hit him instead of them. Dwennon wasn't the only one who did that. Aragorn and Boromir also protected the Hobbits. Thayer on the other hand protected his father. The heavy snow covered them all causing pains in their chest from the pressure. Legolas was the first one to come up from the snow. Then one by one the others started to emerge.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir said helping Merry and Pippin out of the snow. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn disagreed sadly. He wanted to get off the mountain as bad as Boromir but he didn't want to risk getting caught.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it." Gimli said. He then looked around and noticed that Thayer wasn't with them. "Thayer!"

**XOX**

Thayer saw a blinding white light as he opened his eyes. He knew that the light wasn't the white of the snow. From in front of him he saw something block the light and a delicate hand reached out to him. Thayer wasn't afraid and desperately took it. When he was pulled up he could see the figure of a girl standing in front of him.

"My dear friend." A light woman's voice said to him. "Do not be afraid at what I have to tell you."

"I know your voice." Thayer said putting his hand up to block the light. He still could not make out the girls face.

"I am one of you." The girl said with a smile on her voice. "We will meet soon. But I must tell you that it will not be a happy meeting."

"What do you mean?" Thayer asked a little nervous."

"It was I that had sent all of you here." The girl said sadly. "I did not know what would happen when I started this story and I apologize for that. but I was sent here as well before I could finish. I need you to finish it for me."

"You mean leave Middle Earth." Thayer asked nervously. He then realized that this girl was killing him off. "Why must it be me?"

"I have tried to write the ending of the story here, but my words will not work here." The girl placed a small book in Thayer's pocket. "This book that I have given you is the ending of the story. When you leave, you will be able to take the book with you. Add it to the rest of the story that I have with me. only then will we all be able to return. Fail, and we all shall become part of the movie. You will never see us again, and our lives in our world will be wiped away. It would be like we never existed."

The light vanished and when Thayer opened his eyes again he was once again under the snow. He pushed his way up to see he relived face of this father.

"Please Gandalf." Gimli pleaded. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

The group watched Gandalf silently as he tried to make up his mind. "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

All eyes were soon on Frodo. Frodo looked at his sister and knew what he wanted to do. "We will go through the mines."

**XOX**

When the group got down off the mountain Melda, Beldon and Dwennon quickly went down to Thayer's side and pulled him away from his father. They made up the excuse that they had to discuss their quest when Gimli was reluctant to let his son out of his sight.

"What took you so long to come up from the snow?" Beldon asked conserned.

"The one who sent us here." Thayer said nervously. "She said when I meet up with her then its close for me to go back."

"You mean…You mean she's killing you off?" Melda said shaking her head. "How does she know you'll return?"

"I have to return." Thayer said looking up at his friends. "If I don't you all will be stuck in Middle Earth and you will no longer exist in our world. She was sent here before she could finish the story and for some reason she cant make herself return. She chose me to save you."

Melda gave Thayer a hug. He blushed slightly. Beldon and Dwennon rolled their eyes. They knew back in their world Melda and Thayer had dated. Melda broke it off saying he was to much like a brother to her, what she didn't know was that he still had feelings for her.

"So when do we meet up with her?" Melda asked and Thayer smiled at her sadly.

"Soon." Thayer said. Frodo came up behind Melda an gave her a small hug.

"I was scared up there." Frodo said and Melda looked sadly at her brother. She could already see the affects of the Ring on him. she wasn't sure if any one else could tell but it pained her to see Frodo like that. Frodo pulled away from her but stayed close. "Don't look at me like that. I'm ok."


End file.
